Scar's Good Side
by Keijulove
Summary: Well Scar take's the cub of a Pridelander, will he accept her as his own? To find out; Read here! Rated M for: Violence, Lemon's, Language, and Adult theme's.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: I do not own The Lion King, or any of it's character's. They are the property of Disney and whoever else made them. The character's you do not reconize, however, belong to me.

* * *

><p>The morning was like any other morning in the savannah, warm and crisp. The chilly air of the Spring morning nipped at the fur of the lion's of the Prideland's, but the cave kept them warm... Mostly. The day was glorious; it seemed as if it wasn't possible to mess up such a wonderful morning. But like they say, everything's possible...<p>

A loud roar of protection startled the early morning quietness, causing all of the bird's to flee the area. Simba, the Lion King, rose up to see what was going on. Not feeling his warmth anymore, Nala gave a yawn and opened a sleepy eye to see her king leave. Where is he going? Nala stood up and gave her pelt a shake before padding off toward's Simba. She gasped when her friend, practically her sister, gave one of the strongest lion's a snarl. Scar. "Leave Scar!" Simba's voice boomed across the Prideland's, echoing ever so quietly in the canyon's and the plain's that made the Prideland's; well, the Prideland's.

Scar chuckled and paced back and forth in front of the lion group, eying the little cub that smiled innocently up at Scar. "Hi!" She giggled, but stayed hidden behind her mother. Breeze noticed the intention in Scar, and snarled at him when he approached. "Don't you dare hurt my daughter!" She growled, but Scar wouldn't put up with it. He gave her a deep frown, and then a growl as he lifted his paw and swiped it back down on Breeze, letting her fall roughly to the ground. Simba snarled and pounced toward's Scar, but the old lion was too smart for him, and moved out of the way. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. I guess daddy never taught you how to pounce properly, hm?" He chuckled, and pounced back on to Simba with a swift jump. Nala snarled but knew she wouldn't be able to do anything against a lion who had so much more fighting skill's than her. The Pride sister's joined in the snarl as they started pouring into a group to see what was happening.

By this time the sun was high and the air wasn't as cold as it was earlier this morning, and the only sound's came from the arguing lion's and lioness' that were all fighting for the same thing; land. Simba swiped at Scar's face with his claw's fully extended, reopening his scar, which spewed blood. The Outlander roared in pain and fury, and rubbed his eye with his paw, giving Simba an advantage to win the fight. Simba pushed his uncle off him with force and pinned him down, growling down to Scar. Scar snarled back. "Leave, Scar." Simba repeated, and this time Scar nodded slowly. Simba caustiously got off Scar, who limped off weakly back toward's the border, where his home awaited him for the new's of Simba's death that never happened.


	2. Patience, Scar

It had been a few week's later after the large fight with the Pridelander's, and yet he still felt winded. "Damn Simba..." He growled to himself, looking out the den he lived in with his mate Zira and son Cruarch. Ah, Cruarch... The only one of his cub's that was still loyal to him. Ohwell; He never liked cub's anyways. they were always loud and messy, and they never left you alone for even a _minute_!

"Scar?"

Scar's thought's were interupted by Zira, his loyal mate. He sighed, and asked in his usual harsh voice, "What do you want now?" Zira rolled her eye's and entered the cave, standing beside him. "Your son has informed me to tell you that he has found something of your liking..." Zira stated clearly. This piqued his interest, and look into the red eye's of Zira. "Go on..." Zira batted him with a smile. "Your so lazy!" She laughed but continued. "He said he would come by later, he just need's to figure it out." She nodded, and with a nuzzle and a goodbye lick, Zira took off again. Scar nodded and waited for his son to return. _Later isn't soon enough_.

Meanwhile...

Cruarch was hanging around the territory like alway's, watching the sun set and the cloud's pass by. He didn't know why he alway's came here; it was just as barren as the rest of the land. But somehow he liked having the view of the border right their, to alway's be on guard when somebody tried sneeking in... Speaking of which.

Cruarch saw a small cub aproach the border, waiting to see if she had the gut's to cross. The cub stopped at the border, preparing for a chance and a life time act. She giggled, full of excitement and joy, and crossed like she owned the place. "Wow, cool!" She exclaimed while doing so. Cruarch watched carefully as the cub practically danced into his father's territory; he growled when she ran past him, completely ignoring him.

The small cub was full of giggles and happiness when Cruarch chased after her, swiping her up in his mouth. Growling, he cautiously set her down, pinning her down by the tail with a large paw.

"Where do you think you're going, Pridelander?"

Smiling, she rolled onto her back thinking it was a game. _Cubs_. "Nowhere." She giggled. Cruarch rolled his eye's, and responded to the overly excited cub. "I'd recommend going back to the Prideland's before you get ki- Hold on. Come with me." He mumbled, a plan stirring in his mind. The cub grinned. "Where are we going?" she asked the larger lion, trying to paw at his nose.  
>Cruarch frowned, "Stop that. We are going to see Scar." His said with a mouth full of fur. "Say, would you like to stay here? We have everything." He kept walking, and ended up at the front of the entrance to the main cave. "I would like too, but i'm afraid my Mommy doesn't like it when I stay out late..." The little cub said innocently.<p>

Scar was getting pretty impatient waiting, so he decided to wait on the inside of the cave. He waited for a few minute's of impatient torture, when he finally heard the sound of his son's voice just outside. He grinned and stood back up, facing his son. He smiled at his son; but frowned when he saw the cub that hung from his mouth. "Cruarch...?"

Gasping, the little cub squirmed her way out of Cruarch's mouth before he could answer his father. She stared up at interest at him, not wasting even a second to blink.

"You are even more cool then I remember!"


End file.
